The use of anchors attached from one end to a chain is known for restricting the oversea movement of marine vehicles to a desired point. The length of chain, and thus the number or size of links making up the chain are varying and the operation of stowing the chain, which occupies substantial place, requires a series control when the anchor is collected from the water. As a matter of fact, any random stowing of chain causes the links of chain to get tangled and prevents the performance of a proper anchoring operation.
Marine vehicles typically comprise a capstan for the chains, rotationally-driven by means of a motor, to release and retract the chain into/from water in a controlled manner. It is known, however, that during the stowing of chain, as it is retracted from water by means of the capstan, an operator frequently intervenes the stowed chain manually for preventing the tangling of chain links, this approach causes many disadvantageous though. Such drawbacks in current applications include for instance manpower loss, high injury risk for the operator, inefficient use of the stowing area due to the lack of properly stowing the chain, etc.